Morgenpoots fanfictions/Morgensters Jongen/Maanvonks Verdriet
Hallo beste lezer, Welkom bij deze oneshot uit de reeks Morgensters Jongen. In elk van deze oneshots staat een jong van Morgenster centraal, en deze keer is dat Maanvonk. Heel veel leesplezier en een pootje van Morgenpoot! Maanvonks Verdriet 700px Verdriet. Hels, pijnlijk verdriet, dat voelde Maanvonk toen hij Schaapbont in de ogen keek. ‘Jij koos Schorspluim boven mij’, grauwde hij. ‘Ga je maar lekker met hem amuseren.’ Met iets van voldoening zag hij hoe Schaapbont gebroken achterbleef voor de kraamkamer, haar vacht vuil en onverzorgd. Het is haar schuld, haar eigen schuld! Laat haar maar lekker lijden! zei hij tegen zichzelf om het ongemakkelijke gevoel, namelijk dat hij iets verkeerds had gedaan, weg te drukken. Met grote stappen beende hij de kraamkamer in en rook meteen de warme geur van melk. ‘Papa!’ riep één van zijn zonen, Wolkenkit, vol enthousiasme uit. Maanvonk gaf hem een tedere lik en liet zijn blik over de rest van zijn jongen glijden. Tortelkit, Vlekkenkit, Kalmkit en… Nee, Kalmkit is niet mijn zoon, dacht hij met een droevige zucht. En Daskit, Woudkit en Bosbeskit zijn ook niet mijn bloed. ‘Waar is Heemstkit?’ vroeg hij aan Leliesneeuw, zijn partner, die hem met haar woudgroene ogen aankeek. ‘Die is in het medicijnhol’, gaapte ze. ‘Het lijkt erop dat hij eindelijk gewend begint te raken in de RivierClan, nu hij Beekgloed gaat helpen met de medicijnkattenklusjes.’ Maanvonk bromde opgelucht en besefte inderdaad dat het een goed teken was. Heemstkit heette vroeger Haaskit, die naam had Maanvonk zelfbedacht, maar op eigen verzoek was het veranderd naar Heemstkit. Dit vanwege zijn grote passie voor kruiden. Leliesneeuw had Maanvonk verzekerd dat zijn zoon vroeger, in de SchaduwClan, altijd in het medicijnhol te vinden was. ‘Ik hoop dat Beekgloed zijn gezelschap waardeert’, zuchtte Leliesneeuw geamuseerd met een blik naar buiten. ‘Van Donkerpoot en Stronkpels hoorde ik dat hij altijd lastige vragen stelt.’ Hun conversatie werd abrupt onderbroken toen een neuriënde kater het hol binnenkwam. SterrenClan-verdomme! Het is Schorspluim! Maanvonk mocht de bruine krijgskat graag, maar nu hij eenmaal wist dat Schorspluim de vader van Schaapbonts jongen was, had hij ieder contact vermeden. ‘Uhhh… hallo’, miauwde Maanvonk ongemakkelijk en de kater knikte hem vriendelijk terug, voordat hij naar zijn jongen trippelde. ‘Grote SterrenClan’, zuchtte Leliesneeuw en rekte zich uit, waarna ze tussen de twee katers in kwam staan. ‘Doe eens wat normaler tegen elkaar! Ik bedoel, jullie kunnen er toch niks aan doen dat het zo gelopen is?’ Maanvonk vernauwde zijn ogen en ontspande zich tenslotte. ‘Je hebt gelijk, Leliesneeuw. Even goede vrienden?’ voegde hij eraan toe. Schorspluim verroerde zich niet, maar gaf hem uiteindelijk een hartelijk kopje. Maanvonk kon een steek van jaloezie niet onderdrukken toen Schaapbonts kittens piepend van opwinding op Schorspluim afvlogen. Alleen Kalmkit, die altijd al Maanvonks oogappel was geweest, bleef zitten. Hij zal mij altijd als een vader blijven zien, dat weet ik zeker. Maar de rest? De kleintjes waren nog zo jong dat ze zich waarschijnlijk niet zouden herinneren dat Maanvonk hun vader was geweest, de eerste levensmaan. Misschien moest hij zich maar meer bezighouden met zijn echte jongen, die uit Leliesneeuws nest. Hij werd opgeschrikt door kreten vanaf de open plek. Schaapbont werd weggejaagd bij de hoop verse prooi, met uitroepen als “je hebt ons voorgelogen!” en “enig idee hoeveel pijn dit Maanvonk moet doen?” Leliesneeuw keek Maanvonk kwaad aan. ‘Kom op, doe er iets aan! Schaapbont heeft fouten gemaakt, maar dit verdient ze niet!’ Ze heeft gelijk. Wat er ook gebeurd mag zijn, ze was mijn partner en ergens zal ze dat altijd blijven. Maanvonk stapte de open plek op; meteen werd het ijzig stil. ‘Laat haar met rust’, beval hij koeltjes. ‘Als iemand Schaapbont wat kwalijk mag nemen, dan ben ik dat.’ De zwart-witte poes pakte ongemakkelijk een vis van de hoop en sprintte naar de kraamkamer. ‘Maar ze moet gestraft worden!’ bracht Zalmstroom uit. ‘Ze heeft het recht niet jou dit aan te doen.’ Instemmend gemurmel klonk; alleen Schaapbonts familie en vrienden bleven stil. ‘Ik herhaal dat alleen ik een probleem met Schaapbont heb’, grauwde Maanvonk luid. ‘Jullie houden je erbuiten.’ Het maakte niet uit hoe vaak hij het zei; zijn Clangenoten bleven Schaapbont in de loop van de dagen nog steeds vol haat aankijken. Gelukkig ebde de schok van Schaapbonts onthulling langzaam weg en werd er niet meer voortdurend over gesproken. Maanvonk negeerde haar nu gewoon, ondanks Schaapbonts wanhopige pogingen het bij te leggen. Ik hoef niks meer met haar te maken te hebben. Niks. Morgenster had niets gezegd over de onthulling, enkel dat ze Schaapbont niet moesten veroordelen voor wat ze had gedaan. Maanvonk had het idee dat zijn moeder de zwart-witte poes het liefst zou straffen, maar dat het niet moest lijken alsof ze haar eigen zoon voortrok. Dat zou ook oneerlijk zijn, ik met steun van de Clanleider en Schaapbont die er alleen voor staat. Hij merkte wel dat de band met Leliesneeuws kittens steeds sterker werd, hoewel Heemstkit niet veel van hem hoefde te weten. Uiteindelijk had Maanvonk voldoende moed verzameld om met Morgenster te gaan praten. Hij wilde haar om een gunst vragen, iets waardoor hij het contact met Kalmkit nooit zou verliezen. ‘Morgenster, kan ik je even spreken?’ mompelde hij tegen zijn moeder. De grijs-wit gevlekte poes hief verbaasd haar kop op. ‘Tuurlijk, Maanvonk, dat kan toch altijd? Kom mee.’ Ze verlieten het kamp en liepen nu over de uitgestrekte grasvelden. ‘Waar wilde je het over hebben?’ vroeg Morgenster nieuwsgierig; lichtvoetig sprong ze over een boomstam heen. ‘Ik zou mentor van Kalmkit willen worden’, miauwde Maanvonk direct. ‘Ik mag hem heel erg en ik zou graag willen dat ons goede contact blijft.’ Morgenster knipperde verrast met haar ogen. ‘Denk je dat Schaapbont dat goed zal vinden?’ Wat Schaapbont vindt, gaat me helemaal niks aan, dacht Maanvonk geïrriteerd, maar dat sprak hij niet hardop uit. ‘Jij bent de Clanleider, jij beslist’, miauwde hij toen droog. Morgenster haalde haar schouders op. ‘Daar zit wat in, ik zal erover nadenken.’ Maanvonk zat in de kraamkamer, terwijl hij met Tortelkit speelde. Kleine spiertjes rimpelden onder diens pels, en hij wist zeker dat Tortelkit een goede krijger zou worden. Ik zal hem begeleiden. Ik zal ze allemaal begeleiden, of het nou mijn kittens zijn of die van Schorspluim. Ik zal een vader worden voor ze alle acht; dat zweer ik op de SterrenClan. 700px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots Categorie:Morgensters Jongen